Ángel de la mañana
by Lady Graham
Summary: Único song fic escrito en la trayectoria mía. Un pequeño escrito donde él sí es Terry Grandchester y ella pudiera ser cualquiera.


_Las letras de la canción no me pertenecen sino a sus debidos creadores. Yo lo soy del resto del contenido, y con el cual participé hace mucho tiempo por primera vez al notar ¿que podía escribir? En ello, él sí es Terry Grandchester. Ella pudiera ser cualquiera._

. . .

ÁNGEL DE LA MAÑANA

by

LADY GRAHAM

. . .

Era una tarde de tormentosa lluvia como era normal en el otoño. Yo me disponía marchar a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo; y mientras me resguardaba de las gruesas gotas de agua y esperaba el autobús, el hombre del que por mucho tiempo había estado suspirando, se reunió ahí, conmigo, en el mismo lugar para protegerse también. Mis nervios no se hicieron esperar porque no sólo su presencia me turbaba sino, su embriagadora fragancia.

Lo conocí desde que estudiábamos juntos en la universidad. Era el chico más codiciado y solicitado por su carisma y gran habilidad para todo. Su personalidad arrogante, altanera y cínica, lo hacían único, pero el escuchar su voz, era como la flauta mágica del cuento que te hipnotizaba para llevarte y arrojarte al vacío.

 **There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
not if my love can't bind your heart.**

 **And there's no need to take a stand  
for it was I who chose to start.  
I see no need to take me home,  
I'm old enough to face the dawn.  
**

– _**Hola**_ – me dijo y yo apenas asentí con la cabeza y me puse temblorosa. – _**¿Puedo sentarme aquí?**_ – me preguntó después de sacudirse las gotas de lluvia que había en su impecable traje. Yo no pude actuar más estúpidamente porque no se puede, y con miedo a mirarle volví a asentir pudiendo notar que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica; sin embargo y a pesar de mi torpeza, él siguió cuestionándome: – _**Tremendo chubasco ¿no te parece?**_

Yo, con voz poco audible, le respondía:

– _**Así es.**_

– _**Te conozco**_ – me afirmó y yo le miré sorprendida.

– _**¿Sí?**_

La sonrisa que él me dedicó me derritió en ese instante.

– _**Sí; éramos compañeros de clase. Sólo que…**_ – lo vi llevarse una mano a la sien, – _**Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre.**_

– _**No importa**_ – le contesté, aquello me era suficiente, pero supo de su descortesía y me propondría:

– _**¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café juntos y así… hago memoria?**_ – actuó coqueto y sonriente. Yo feliz aceptaba:

– _**Está bien.**_

 **Just call me angel of the morning ANGEL  
just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby.  
Just call me angel of the morning ANGEL  
then slowly turn away from me.  
**

Abriendo nuevamente nuestros paraguas salimos de la caseta y cruzamos la avenida al Café que estaba en el otro extremo. Llegando allá, me ayudó con mi impermeable; y después de colgarlo sobre las argollas, entramos al lugar.

Solicitamos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa más apartada. Ahí comenzamos a hablar de los tiempos del colegio, luego de los rumbos que tomaron nuestras carreras. Él había sido aceptado en una importantísima empresa como Agente Financiero, yo, como Administradora.

No sentimos el tiempo y nos dimos cuenta de que la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad; pero aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado, caminamos por la mojada avenida, en silencio. Consiguientemente de un rato…

– _**Bueno, aquí me quedo**_ – dije mirando hacia el edificio.

– _**¿Aquí vives?**_ – preguntó él.

– _**Sí.**_

Entonces…

– _**Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo –**_ me dijo y me extendió su mano para despedirse; yo la acepté, pero por alguna razón él no la soltaba y también me miraba, así que me atreví a invitarlo.

– _**¿Quieres pasar?**_ –. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió aceptándome la invitación.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos hasta la puerta del fondo. Abrí e ingresamos a mi espacio. No era muy grande pero sí muy acogedor.

 **Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
and it won't matter anyhow.  
If morning's echo says we've sinned,  
well, it was what I wanted now.  
And if we're the victims of the night,  
I won't be blinded by light.  
**

Nos pusimos cómodos en el sofá y seguimos conversando; pero antes le ofrecí algo de beber y me pidió una copa; y mientras yo atendía las bebidas él amablemente encendió la chimenea.

El ambiente cálido que se formó entorno a nosotros, se cambió a uno muy romántico ya que al decirle de mis grandes colecciones de música, me pidió poner un disco para escucharlo. Luego me solicitó bailarla ya que era una pieza lenta, y nos envolvimos con la canción, la letra nos llegó tanto que… nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro y nos fundimos en un delicado beso. Eso bastó para encendernos y entregarnos a la pasión.

Yo puedo decir que no se trató sólo de "sexo" sino que hubo algo que lo hizo más que eso. Fue una entrega total, pero… yo sabía que debía terminar.

– _**La pasé grandioso pero debo irme**_ –; me había dicho. Y cuando lo despedía en la puerta diría: – _**por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre…**_

 **Just call me angel of the morning ANGEL  
just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby.  
** **Just call me angel of the morning ANGEL  
then slowly turn away,  
**

– _**Adiós, yo también la pasé genial**_.

Debía dejarlo ir porque al final me había confesado que en dos días debía partir de la ciudad; y eso me dolió bastante porque haber encontrarlo para después perderlo, era mucho; pero saber que esa noche me la dedicó especialmente a mí fue UN EXCELENTE REGALO DE DESPEDIDA. Una noche donde sólo existimos ÉL Y YO… UN RECUERDO QUE DURARÁ TODA LA VIDA Y donde ÉL siempre será MY ANGEL OF THE MORNING

 **I won't beg you to stay with me  
through the tears of the day,  
of the years, baby baby baby.  
Just call me angel of the morning ANGEL  
just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby.**


End file.
